


Woke Up an Optimist

by kcanwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since their fight, and Dan & Phil still haven't spoken.  When Dan comes home drunk, Phil decides tonight can be a momentary truce.  As Dan sobers up, they talk through their issues.  It results in happy makeup sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up an Optimist

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to FourFiveSeconds by Rihanna & Kanye on repeat while writing this, so you could definitely say the song was a source of inspiration.

A series of thumps followed by an abrupt bang roused Phil from sleep. He fumbled for his glasses and rolled out of bed, rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. With an exaggerated yawn, he opened his bedroom door and peered into the darkness.

“Dan, is that you? Is everything alright?” Phil asked in a low, husky voice. He cleared his throat and called Dan’s name again as he felt his way through the darkness.

“S’okay!” Dan coughed and groaned with obvious effort. His shoe squeaked against the floor.

Phil reached a light switch at last and flooded the hall with yellow light. He shielded his eyes as they adjusted. “Where are you?”

Dan whined at the sudden brightness, and another bump sounded from the entryway. “Mm down ‘ere!”

Phil immediately noticed the troubling slur in Dan’s speech. He rushed to the landing and found Dan cowering at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing the back of his head. “Are you okay?”

Dan’s clothes were sloppy and rumpled, haphazardly hanging from his limbs. His hair was an uncharacteristic mess as it stuck out in all directions. The rosy blush staining his cheeks deepened when he took in Phil’s worried expression. He crossed one arm over his torso and tugged at his shirtsleeve. “I, um, may’ve ‘ad too much to drink. I fell down the stairs and my head…” He trailed off, motioning to the door. Dan staggered and caught himself on the bannister. “Sorry I woke you.” He avoided Phil’s eyes as he adjusted his coat, pulling it back onto his shoulder.

Phil studied Dan for a long minute, trying to piece together the puzzling details of his appearance. Their relationship had been on shaky ground for a week now. Neither knew where they stood but both found themselves too afraid to ask. Phil bit his lip. He wanted to believe Dan would take back his harsh words. But, he’d been so withdrawn the past few days, Phil was starting to think he meant them. Phil softened as Dan fell against the wall for support. Suddenly, it didn’t matter what he’d been out doing. 

“Dan?” When he didn’t respond, Phil started down the steps. He guided Dan away from the wall with care. “Let’s get you upstairs.” He forced a small, encouraging smile. “You can drink some water, then go to bed and sleep this off. ” Phil wrapped one arm around Dan’s shoulders, holding him steady. “Okay?”

Dan tensed under Phil’s touch. He stood stiff at the foot of the stairs and refused to move. “You’re not mad?” He spoke in measured tones.

“Should I be?”

“I dunno.” Dan twisted his foot into the floor and kicked at the step in front of him. “Mm a mess, I woke you up...” He opened his mouth to continue but closed it again, thinking better of it.

Phil chose to ignore the glaring omission. “I’m not mad,” he affirmed. “Let’s go upstairs. I’ll make sure you don’t fall, okay?” Gingerly, he took hold of Dan’s hand.

Dan nodded and slid an arm around Phil’s waist, clutching at his t-shirt. Without thinking, he let his head fall to Phil’s shoulder. He let out a heavy sigh. “Love you.”

Phil swallowed and bit his lip to delay the automatic response. They hadn’t spoken those words in a week. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Love you, too,” Phil mumbled before the courage left him. He was sure he’d regret giving in when he woke up alone tomorrow morning.

He felt Dan breathe a sigh of relief as they reached the landing. With slow steps and gentle guidance, Phil ushered him to the sofa. Dan collapsed onto the cushions in a heap. Grunting with effort, Phil stood to leave, but Dan wasn’t ready to let him go, yet. His fingers remained stubbornly tangled in Phil’s t-shirt. His other, outstretched hand was opening and closing insistently around empty air. Dan whimpered and widened his eyes, flaunting the puppy-dog look Phil knew all too well. “Stay?” He mouthed the desperate plea more than spoke it.

Phil felt his shoulders drop in immediate defeat. Tonight would have to be a momentary truce. He settled into the opposite sofa cushion, forcing Dan to release his shirt as he left ample space between them. 

Phil picked invisible lint off his pajama bottoms and chewed his lip. He could have sworn he heard the minutes ticking by as they sat in painful quiet. Somewhere outside, a siren shattered the silence. When it faded into the distance, Dan gave a dramatic sigh. Phil felt forced to look at him, finding his face mere centimeters away. The blush hadn’t faded, but he held Phil’s gaze with more confidence.

“I love you,” he said again. This time, Phil could see the way his lips formed the words, the way Dan’s dark eyes stayed locked on his. It was a challenge, a test.

Phil pursed his lips and squinted. He felt like he was back in primary school, having a staring contest in front of all his peers on the playground. He’d always lost, but this time the stakes were higher. Now, it wasn’t clear what winning got you–surely more than just first turn on the swings. “I love you, too.”

Dan blinked first and gave a curt nod. He visibly relaxed then wilted like a flower. He collapsed across Phil’s lap with closed eyes.

“Dan,” Phil chastised. “We can’t sleep h–”

“Shh!” Dan batted Phil’s knee. “I literally just need a minute.”

Phil relented and tilted his head back into the sofa. He closed his eyes, though he didn’t feel tired anymore. Absentmindedly, he threaded his fingers through Dan’s hair and toyed with the fabric of his coat. He tried not to think of what Dan could have been up to tonight, but the stench of cheap drinks nagged him. Phil crinkled his eyebrows and concentrated on Dan’s hair between his fingers.

Dan hummed with contentment, relaxing more and more as Phil combed his hair. “I didn’t do anything, ya know.”

“Hm?” Phil lifted his head to inspect Dan’s calm expression. “What do you mean?”

“I could have, but I didn’t.” He adjusted his head in Phil’s lap, leaning into the hand in his hair. “I was thinking ‘bout coming home to you actually.”

Phil stopped stroking Dan’s hair and stilled his hands. His muscles grew tense.

Dan kept his eyes closed, though he could sense the change. He sighed and uttered his next words in a rush to fill the silence. “Okay, right, fuck it.” His eyes popped open. “I don’t want to move out when the lease is up, okay? I wanna stay with you.”

“No, you don’t,” Phil whispered dejectedly before he could stop himself. He looked away.

There was a long, heavy silence. Phil counted his breaths. In for seven, out for eleven, in for seven, out for eleven. He was just letting his eyes fall shut again when Dan sat up and turned toward him. 

He stared at Phil until their gazes met. “I was wrong.”

“You are drunk.” Phil tried to shove him out of the way and stand, but Dan pulled him down again.

He placed one forearm awkwardly across Phil’s thighs and leaned into it, pinning him to the couch. “I’m sober enough.” His speech was becoming less slurred. “I know what I said the other day, but it was stupid. So, sit the fuck down and listen up, because I want to talk about this.” Dan clenched his jaw. His eyes bore into Phil’s with a decided intensity. Neither of them moved for a moment.

Phil crossed his arms. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Are you actually kidding me?” He raised an eyebrow. “Really? D’you not want to live with me?”

Phil huffed but refused to give Dan the satisfaction of a response. They both knew the answer, anyway.

“Okay, we had a fight. We said a lot of stupid things. I was an asshole. You were an asshole. Can we please just talk about it, so we can go back to normal already?” He pleaded. The pink in Dan’s cheeks had faded, but his breath was still laced with cheap liquor.

Phil bit his lip again and averted his eyes. His thoughts raced, weighing the options. It didn’t happen often, but it wasn’t unusual for them to argue and spit insults they didn’t mean. It was unusual, however, for them to let the wounds fester without addressing them. 

It’d been a week since Dan had shouted that he was leaving once the lease was up, that he was done with Phil and everything else. Phil had seen the immediate regret in his eyes. But, Dan had stormed out and slammed the door instead of taking the words back. He left Phil to wallow in his harsh comebacks overnight. When Dan returned early the next morning, Phil just locked himself in his room. Dan didn’t disturb him. Somehow, they’d let a week pass, speaking only when necessary as they avoided each other’s gazes.

Phil removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. He let his eyes drift back to Dan, and his expression softened. “I don’t want you to leave,” Phil admitted.

Dan smiled in spite of himself. “Good, ‘cause I don’t want to leave.”

“Then, why did you say it?”

Dan dropped his gaze and swallowed nervously. “I don’t know. I just, I was so angry.” He shook his head and looked up at Phil again. “I think I wanted to say something hurtful, and that was the worst thing I could think of. I felt shitty as soon as I said it, but I was sort of, I don’t know. I was too upset by then.” He paused. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it, and I shouldn’t have waited this long to apologize.”

“No, you shouldn’t’ve,” Phil spat. He sighed and regained his composure. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have said any of that stuff. And, I should’ve talked to you sooner.” He bit his lip. “I wanted to talk to you sooner.”

Dan relieved the pressure he was placing on Phil’s legs and sat up. He uncrossed Phil’s arms, taking his hands with care. “Are we both forgiven?”

Phil relaxed a little and nodded. “Forgiven.”

Dan smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of Phil’s hand. “Seriously, what were we even fighting about?”

A small laugh escaped Phil. “I can’t remember. Probably something silly.”

Dan hummed in agreement and kissed Phil’s other hand, turning it palm up. He planted another kiss on the inside of Phil’s wrist and another on his forearm. He looked up at Phil through his eyelashes, asking a silent question.

Phil’s lips broke into a small, knowing grin. He freed one hand and tugged on Dan’s shirtfront, forcing him closer. Phil leaned in, closing the distance between them, and pressed their lips together.

Dan pushed forward, deepening the kiss as he moved to straddle Phil. He released Phil’s other hand and tangled his fingers in his soft, dark hair. Dan’s hips hovered just above Phil’s lap. As Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and pulled him closer, Dan ground their hips together.

Phil groaned and parted his lips, letting Dan slip his tongue in smoothly. Phil pulled back. “Ugh, you taste like a bar.”

Dan laughed. “Rude.” He moved down, planting little kisses along Phil’s jaw. “You taste like you forgot to brush your teeth.”

Phil scoffed in mock offense. “Excuse you, I’ve been sleeping for hours. It’s basically morning breath, which you’ve never had a problem with before.”

“Whatever.” Dan smiled against Phil’s skin and sucked a delicate bruise just below his shirt collar. He nipped along Phil’s collarbone, pausing to suck a hickey here and there.

A low moan rumbled in Phil’s throat. He ran his hands over Dan’s shoulders, pushing at his coat. Dan slid it off deftly and tossed it to the floor. Phil slipped hungry hands under Dan’s jumper, happy to feel his warm skin again after a week untouched. Dan pulled back from Phil, and they both tugged their shirts away. 

Their lips crashed back together with a sudden passion. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s torso, pulling him flush against him as Dan ground their hips together. They moaned in unison, and their kisses grew sloppy. Dan gripped Phil’s shoulders and pressed down again, earning a loud groan. 

Phil wrapped Dan tighter in his arms and moved him swiftly onto his back. He hovered over him, one hand planted next to Dan’s head, the other cradling his cheek. Phil gazed lovingly into his eyes before reuniting their lips for a short, tender moment. His thumb traced slow, delicate circles over Dan’s jaw. “I love you.”

Dan’s eyes crinkled as he grinned. “I know.” He hooked one arm around Phil’s neck and pulled him closer. “I love you, too.” Dan lifted his head until his lips met Phil’s, and they were lost again.

Phil ran his hand from Dan’s cheek to his chest, touching him so delicately it felt like a tickle. Dan hummed with pleasure. Phil trailed one soothing finger down his torso and watched Dan squirm at the sensation. Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s as he traced teasing patterns over his bare skin, cherishing Dan’s dulcet giggles. 

Phil smiled into their kiss and paused to undo Dan’s belt buckle and jeans. Dan squeezed Phil’s ass playfully and tugged at the waistband of his pajamas. When Phil bit Dan’s lip and caressed his growing erection, Dan disclosed a subdued moan and gripped a fistful of fabric. 

Dan hurried to shimmy out of his jeans, kicking them to the floor with his shoes and socks. Phil slipped out of his pajamas. Dan dropped his head back to release a wanton groan as he was reminded that Phil wore nothing under his pajama bottoms.

Phil took the opportunity to latch his lips onto Dan’s exposed neck. He sucked until a small bruise formed then nipped at the tender skin. Dan whimpered and ran his hands up Phil’s back to find purchase in his hair. He tugged it. Phil grunted at the mix of pain and pleasure. He grazed Dan’s collarbone with his teeth and left a dark purple hickey on his shoulder.

Dan lifted his hips to grind against Phil just before flipping them, putting himself on top. Phil let out a short yelp of surprise but smiled up at Dan once his head settled against the couch. Dan gave Phil a lingering close-mouthed kiss. Then, he planted small pecks along his neck, chest, and stomach. Just before he reached his cock, Dan peeked at Phil through his thick eyelashes. A mischievous grin played at his lips. Phil smiled in anticipation and let his head fall back with a heavy exhale.

He whimpered when he felt Dan take his cock in his hand and place kisses down the shaft. When Dan reached the tip, he licked it slowly, relishing Phil’s responsive moan. Dan opened his lips wide and slid his mouth over Phil’s cock. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking before bobbing his head up and down to a careful rhythm. Phil’s mouth hung open as he released a series of quiet moans. Dan ran his free hand up Phil’s hip and over his torso. Phil clutched Dan’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Dan hummed, sending overwhelming vibrations up Phil’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks again just before pulling his lips away with a pop. He licked a wide stripe down the underside of Phil’s shaft and kissed the tip. Dan gripped him and began to pump at a quickening pace. With an odd tenderness, Dan leaned down to kiss Phil’s inner thighs, pausing every so often to suck a light bruise into his pale skin. Phil moaned louder and thrust into Dan’s hand.

“Dan,” he gasped out, lifting his head to watch him between his thighs. “Dan, I’m close.” His head fell back with a thump, and his breaths grew shorter.

Dan sat up a bit and wrapped his mouth around Phil’s cock.

“Dan–” Phil began to protest. He was cut off when Dan slid his tongue across his slit and took him deeper toward his throat. Phil cried out and bucked his hips involuntarily. 

Dan breathed in as he felt Phil’s tip graze the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and bobbed his head in smooth, fervent motions.

Phil squeezed Dan’s hand harder and threw his other arm over his head, gripping the armrest of the couch. He cried out and arched his back. “Dan!” With another moan, he came and screwed his eyes shut as the pleasure hit him in relentless waves.

Dan kept his lips wrapped around Phil and swallowed on cue. He moved his free hand to Phil’s hip and traced patterns across his skin. When he felt Phil’s muscles relax, he pulled his mouth away and placed a gentle kiss just below his belly button.

Phil slowed his breathing and opened his eyes. He gazed at Dan with a tired smile and tugged on his hand, urging him upwards. Dan cuddled into Phil’s side, draping an arm over his torso and tangling their legs together. Phil kissed his forehead. “That was amazing.”

Dan tilted his head back to press his lips to Phil’s jaw. “Yeah it was!”

Phil laughed at Dan's cocky response. “Modest much?”

Dan chuckled and settled into the crook of Phil's shoulder.

Dan still wore his boxer briefs, and Phil could feel his hard-on pressed against his leg. He slipped one hand down and stroked Dan through the layer of fabric.

Dan let out a high-pitched moan in surprise. He lifted his head to speak, but Phil gripped his cock before he could get a word out, earning another involuntary moan.

“You want to take these off or shall I?” Phil popped the waistband of Dan’s underwear.

Dan grunted in response and pushed them down his legs, kicking them away.

Phil’s hand found its way to the back of Dan’s head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His fingers danced along his cock teasingly, and Dan moaned desperately into his mouth. Phil took the opportunity to slide in between Dan’s lips. He tickled the underside of Dan’s tongue, matching the bewitching patterns he traced over his cock. 

Phil pulled back and caught Dan’s lip between his teeth, tugging his cock simultaneously. Dan groaned obscenely and melted into Phil. His hands grasped at Phil’s arms as he tried not to buck his hips. Phil slid his thumb over Dan’s tip and quickened his pace, pumping him harder. 

It was all Dan could do not to cry out. Thinking of the neighbors, he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder and bit down. Phil grunted and squeezed once in response. Dan’s sharp moan was muffled as the message rang clear. He turned his face upwards and latched onto Phil’s neck instead, sucking hard and whimpering into his skin. Phil hummed happily and kissed the top of Dan’s head. He slid his thumb over his slit once more before jerking Dan off to a steady rhythm. 

Soon, Dan’s moans grew more frequent and his teeth grazed Phil’s skin. “I’m close,” he breathed. Phil nodded and pumped faster. He buried his hand in Dan’s hair and tilted his head upwards, so he gaze into his eyes. They were watery and a little bloodshot, but Dan kept them locked on Phil. 

When Dan hit his climax, his eyes slammed shut. He cried out Phil’s name and dug his nails into his arm. He came in spurts on both their torsos and collapsed across Phil. Panting with exhaustion, Dan settled his face in the crook of Phil's neck. Phil wrapped his arms around him, comforting him as he came down from his high.

“You are the best person in the world,” Dan gasped out between breaths.

Phil smiled widely and kissed the top of his head again. After a moment of thought, he whispered, “I missed you this week.”

Dan pressed his lips to Phil’s skin. “I missed you, too.” He found Phil’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Fancy a shower before bed?”

Phil chuckled quietly. “Good idea.”

Neither of them made an effort to move.

“Maybe we could go in a minute.”

Phil hummed in agreement. “Yeah, in a minute.” His voice trailed off lazily, and he felt his eyelids droop.

Dan sighed and relaxed against Phil, letting his eyes fall shut as well

Together, they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever released to the public! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
